Misconceptions
by Michaela123
Summary: A life changing conception throws Jennifer Jareau, can David Rossi win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Misconceptions  
**Author: **Michaela123  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairings: **Jennifer Jareau/David Rossi  
**Ratings: **M  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did, I'd be out having fun!  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure where this is going. I have a brief outline - but knowing me I will change the story plot a hundred times before I get to where I want it too be! I wrote this for **ilovetvalot **so she wasn't so alone in the pairing! I will try to update this every couple of days between my other story, **Accidental Miracle, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner**, but anyway, here goes nothing! Let me know what you think!

Jennifer Jareau stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face was expressionless, and yet it still told of every emotion she was feeling. Her own blue eyes burning into her every being. _This couldn__'__t be happening_. Placing the small box into the back of the drawer she pushed it closed. How could one little word change your world so much? She had wanted to see that one word for such a long time, but not without a plan. Not without the security she needed to fall back on. She was someone who felt the need to plan every part of her life, never allowing anything to get out of her control, but now it had done just that.

Jennifer wasn't the type of person who would doubt her ability to cope, but this was something that was way over her head. Give her unsubs, detectives' who think they know better than her team, or arrogant journalists who just want to make her job harder, and she would happily deal with it. Happily cope and make her way through. But this. This was too much for her.

She could feel the walls of the oversize en suite bathroom beginning to close in on her. She needed to get out of there. She need to think. To breath. To cry. She needed space. Space from him where she could sort her own head out, without worrying what he might say. Where she could pace, rant and scream without him asking questions.

Pulling on her heavy out door coat and shoes, Jennifer silently made her way across the bedroom, so not to wake it's still sleeping occupant, taking a quick glance back to take in all of his features. Creeping down the stairs, she exited the cabin into the crisp winter air, her head already beginning to feel clearer.

Taking the familiar path down to the lake, she finally let herself relax into the peace and tranquillity of her surroundings. She was a highly skilled and experienced agent of the FBI. She could deal with whatever life throws her, and that included the little surprise that had shown up that morning. She would be her normal calm, cool and collected self and get through it in one piece. She would harden herself to the comments she was bound to get, and never take a second look at the glances. This situation was here, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Leaning back against a fallen tree trunk, she let her eyes close as her thoughts raced through her mind. This wasn't something she was going to let ruin or rule his life. She should have taken more care, and not let her self get into this situation, but she wouldn't let him take the burden. She refused to make him feel he had to stick around because of this, and if he was his stubborn self, she'd force him to see her way. She would tell him, but she wasn't going to let him feel tied down, because of an accident. They had both decided from the beginning that this 'relationship' would be with no strings attached, and they would both have the right to end it if they felt like they were getting in over their heads.

She couldn't feel the cold of the snow, or the cool winter breeze, she couldn't feel anything just now. She needed to sleep, to rest. She knew that she should make her way back to the cabin, it was too cold to sleep here, but she couldn't make her body move. Going back, meant facing the inevitable. Jennifer sighed and attempted to stifle a yawn with no avail. She was tired. Exhausted even. It had already been a long morning and it was only six. Saying a silent thank you it was Saturday and she had no work, she pulled her coat around her tighter, as she let sleep over take her mind and fog her brain. She wouldn't worry. At least not for a few minutes.

David Rossi woke slowly from a deep and satisfying sleep. He reached out his arms in search for his lover, but his bed was empty. Cold, empty and unfamiliar. It wasn't what he was used to anymore, and he did not like waking up alone, without her in his arms.

Quickly pulling on his clothes - which were haphazardly disposed of last night - he searched the house from top to bottom. It was obvious that she was no longer in the residence, but he knew he had to find her. She couldn't have gone far, her car keys are purse were still laying on the night stand and he thanked god for that. The only notable absences were her coat and shoes. That he could deal with. Pulling on his own garments, he rushed from the cabin. She never just left without saying something - even when she was just walking around the grounds. Something must have happened. He just knew it. He could read her like a book, even without profiling her.

In the nine months that they had been together, she had completely changed his life, and he wasn't about to let her go. She had become as essential to him as oxygen.

Following her footprints along the track, he made it to her in thirty seconds flat. Seeing her small frame slumped against a tree trunk, he felt his heart miss a beat. Was she okay? Hurt? On closer inspection he noticed that her lips and fingers were tinted with blue.

Springing into action, he made quick work of drawing her into his arms, turning on his heels the make his way back to the cabin. Laying her on the sofa, he gave her a quick once over with his eyes before pulling a couple of blankets around her shoulders. What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't his Jennifer that he knew, and loved.

Gently kissing her forehead, he watched as she began to wake. "Hey baby." Dave whispered, slowly beginning to kiss the length of her neck.

Sighing, Jennifer's body began to react and give in to him before her brain had a chance to register what was happening. Pulling away and gaining her composure, she stared into the unwavering depths of his eyes, before taking a long, deep breath. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" His gaze fell to his brief case. Tucked away inside was a three caret diamond engagement ring, and now he wasn't sure if he'd get to use it. He could see his dream edging away, and he couldn't grab hold. "Why?"

"We agreed, Dave. If one of us wanted to walk away at some point, we could. No questions asked. Don't make this harder than it is. I have my reasons."

"Well what we decided _nine months _ago has changed! I only agreed to that damn rule because I knew that that was the only way I would get to hold you! We've changed since then. I won't let you walk out of my life."

"You won't let me? You won't _let me_? Sorry but why was I not informed that Jennifer land has a new ruler?"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Stop treating me like one."

Rising to her feet, Jennifer threw off the blankets and fled from the living room and to the bedroom, where she began to throw her things into a bag.

"Will you please just stop fore a minute and tell me what the hell happened this morning? And do not try to tell me nothing, because nothing does not result in you sitting by the lake almost freezing to death, and nothing does not result in you running out on our relationship."

"This isn't a relationship." Jennifer spat. "This is a dictatorship! When things don't go your way, you try to treat me like a child and make me conform to your way!"

"Jen, I don't want to lose you. I just want to know why, or even how everything has changed from last night."

"Dave, I told you. I just can't do this anymore…please. Please, just let me go."

"Tell me why. Tell me why, baby, and I won't push you anymore."

"You want to know why?" Storming to the bathroom, and grabbing the rectangular box from earlier, she chucked it at him. "That's why, David."

"What? What the…"

"I'm pregnant." Walking to the bedroom door, she watched his expression. Shock and awe forming on his face. She had to leave. She had to leave and not look back. "Goodbye, David."


	2. Chapter 2

_I really don't know where this came from. This chapter was not planned, but I thought JJ needed to give an explanation as to why she was so afraid, so here we go! I really like writing this story, and it seems to come so easily!_

By the time David's senses came flooding back into his body, all that could be heard throughout the cabin was Jennifer's tyres screeching down the long, winding drive way. Jennifer Jareau was pregnant. Jennifer Jareau was pregnant with _his_ child, and she was running.

That's when it hit him like a blow to the head. After some fifty three years of life, and three failed marriages, he was going to be made a father by the woman of his dreams. By the woman of his dreams, who was currently running away from him.

He couldn't let her go. He couldn't lose her. What was she so scared of anyway? Grabbing his car keys, gun and FBI ID, he ran out of the house with only one gold: win back the love of his life's heart.

***

Jennifer sat, curled in a ball, on the sofa of her condo. The tears were running freely down her face, and nothing she could do would stop them. The pain was too raw. Pain that she couldn't cope with. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't bear the pain.

She knew he would follow - just like before. He would tell her that he loved her, and that he would always be there for her. But that would change. As soon as the situation became hard, he would push her away. Leave her to go through it alone. Just like before. She couldn't put herself through that again. She had to close herself off from the pain, and concentrate of the life that was growing beneath her heart. She had to protect them both.

She could sense his presence outside her door, long before the knocking began. He knew she was inside, even if she tried to convince herself he didn't. She couldn't make herself invisible, even through the hardest of trying.

"Con on, Jen. Please let me in baby. We need to talk. Just open the door. I'll break it down if I have too. I just need to know you are okay." He pleaded through the door.

"I'm fine." She yelled through the close door. "Now, leave me alone!"

"No, baby. We need to talk about this, and sooner is better than later. You know I am right."

She did know that he was right. He was always right, and he knew it. Slowly unlocking the door, she saw him for what seemed like the first time in years. He looked different some how, even though she couldn't pin point what had changed. She could tell that he had been crying, and that was why she didn't react when he pulled her into a tight embrace. Was she hurting him?

"Jen, what is wrong? Why did you run away from me? Did you think I wouldn't want it? It's a baby. Our baby."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it? Because right now, I'm starting to think that maybe _you_ don't want it."

"No!"

"Then what the hell is it, Jennifer?"

"I can't lose another child!" JJ screamed.

Her hand automatically found her mouth as the realisation of what she had said, set in. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to tell him. She couldn't cope with him knowing. Not like this. She couldn't cope with him pitying her and fighting to bring her around to his way of thinking.

"What do you mean, you can't lose _another_ child?"

"I…I misspoke. That's all."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm a profiler, remember."

"Please…Dave, don't push. I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone baby. Not in this kind of state. Look, you go and sit down, I'll make us both a drink, and we can talk. I won't push you, baby, but I'm worried about you, and I can't leave if I know you're not okay, so please don't ask me too."

Jennifer simply nodded. He wanted answers. Answers she didn't know if she was ready to give. She didn't want to hurt him. No, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn't know if she was ready to go down this route. She loved him. Deeply. But they both knew that they had secrets that they hadn't been willing to share with one another.

David watched him from his spot in the kitchen. She was breaking right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to pull her back. He didn't want to have to push her into explaining, but he needed to know. He needed to know her fears and her doubts, so they could just go back to loving each other. To preparing for the new life they were bringing into the world.

Walking back into the living room, he placed two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of them, before taking her hands into his.

"What do you want to know?" She whispered.

"Everything. Just start at the beginning."

"I was at college, Penn State, but you already know that. I was in my last year, and I've already applied to The Academy, and everything was going how I planned. I was dating this guy. We'd been together for about eighteen months, he was applying to the FBI too. We were good together. We were friends first, he made me laugh, told me he loved me, bought me presents and flowers for no reason. He even braved my family, which isn't for the faint of heart. It was good, we were good together. In retrospect, I should have known that it was too be true. It was going too well. Well, then, over Christmas break, I realised that I was late. I took three different tests before I let myself believe the result. Anyway, when I got back to school, I went to my doctor there and took a blood test. Turns out I was five weeks pregnant. I was shocked at first, but when I let it sink in…I was happy, excited even." Jennifer felt the tears forming again. This was too hard, but it was even harder to stop now she had started. "I told Joe, and he was over the moon. He worked out dates, talked to someone at the academy, and we worked out, we'd still both be able to do our training after the baby was born. We were looking at apartments. Saving money to buy whatever we needed to buy, thinking of names, and all that kind of stuff you do when you find out that you are going to have a baby. Everything was going really well. At twenty weeks, we found out it was a boy…we decided to call him Thomas…" She stopped. Staring out the window. David could hear the pain in her voice, as she tried to retell the most painful memory of her past. The world below was peaceful, going about their lives, completely unaware of the emotional turmoil above. "At twenty six weeks…two weeks after our college graduation, I started bleeding…when we got to the hospital, he was already gone…I had to give birth to him…he was so small. He was beautiful too. Perfect in every way. When I came out of the hospital, Mark was gone. He didn't come when we buried him, I didn't again, then two weeks ago, I saw him in Quantico. He spoke to me, he didn't even acknowledge what had happened with Thomas. He didn't even ask how I had been through it. Thomas would be almost eight now. Every day I wake up and wonder what he would be doing now. What he would look like. What my life would be like if I hadn't let him die"

"Jennifer…I…you got through that, but you in no way let him die. Sometimes things just happen, but that proves how strong you are. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry that you lost Thomas, but I don't understand why you are running from us. That was a tragedy, but that doesn't mean it is going to happen again. You are getting the chance to be the mother you deserve to be"

"David, you don't understand. I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Getting hurt again!"

"Life is a risk Jennifer. If you don't take them, you don't gain anything."

"I can't. I need to give the baby my full attention. I won't stop you from being a part of this child's life. But I can't risk you walking away from me when things get tough. Because I don't know if I will be able to pull myself back from that again. Not when I have to work with you everyday."

"I could never hurt you, baby."

"You don't know that Dave. Please. I just want to sleep."

"Jennifer, you listen to me, and you listen to me closely. I love you more than anything. I need you. I need you everyday. If you're not next to me, then my life isn't worth living. You are my life, and I have never felt like this, for anyone before. You're like a drug to me. I will be with you every step of the way in this. I can't let you go. I will give you time. I will give you as much time as you need, but I am in no way going to turn my back on you and us. I am not Mark. I will take the good, the bad any the ugly. We'll go at your pace, but I won't leave you."

"Dave…I can't-"

"No, Jen, you can."

"What if I don't want too?"

"What?"

"What if I don't want to be with you?"

"I know that that's not true. That's just your fears talking."

"You know, I think having to bury my son is a good basis for fears!" JJ yawned. She was tired. The early morning, and the early stage of pregnancy was taking it's toll on her already.

"I love you, baby, and I will do whatever I have to do to convince you of that, and show you that I am in it for the long haul, but that can wait. You can barely keep your eyes open, and you need to get some rest." JJ was about to argue, but he cut her off. "Don't argue with me, Jennifer. You may not be convinced of me, but at least let me look after you, and our baby. Go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll make some lunch and wake you when it's ready, because I know that you haven't eaten, I will also call the doctor and make you an appointment so we can talk through everything. I'm here through it all. Now, go."

Jennifer followed his instructions and went upstairs. An hour or so of sleep did sound like a good plan. For a few minutes, she watched as he pottered around in the kitchen. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't let her heart be open to the pain it could cause.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not too happy with this chapter. I don't think it flows as well as the other two, but hey ho! I really cannot stop writing this! It's taken over my life!! Hahaha!_

By the time Jennifer woke from her well deserved nap, it was beginning to get dark outside. How long had she slept for? It was definitely not long enough. While her body felt slightly refreshed, her mind was still flooded with the emotional turmoil. She wanted nothing more than to let David take her into his arms, and let him show her how much her loved her. But she couldn't. She knew if she let him take her into his arms, she would never be able to let him go.

Walking down the stairs, she could see David sitting on the sofa, watching football with the television on mute. She could see him sitting there, surrounded by children, cheering on the Redskins. Maybe he could still have that. The only one who would be missing from the scene would be her. Maybe if she didn't let herself believe she would be able to have the perfect family, she would at least get to hold a healthy baby at the end of it all.

"You could have put the sound on, you know." Jennifer whispered.

David jumped slightly before spinning his head around to face her. "I didn't want to wake you. Football doesn't exactly need sound either."

"I've slept through worse, I mean, have you heard Spence's snoring?" she tried to force a laugh, but David wasn't convinced. He could see it was fake.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'll be okay. I could do with some more sleep, and maybe some food."

"I've made some food, I was going to come and wake you after the game. I came up earlier, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you up, but the food is ready and waiting for you."

"You don't have to do all of this, Dave."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want too. Let's eat." Silently leading her towards the table, he took a moment to take in her beauty. _He couldn't lose her_. "I called a friend of mine who works at Prince George's Hospital, and we have an appointment with him tomorrow, at ten in the morning."

"Prince George's? David, I can go to my normal doctor. I do not need to pay an entire months salary on one appointment, or I am going to be bankrupt at the end of this."

"It is one of the best hospitals in the country, and you and our child deserve the best care, and you know, if it helps put your mind at easy that everything will be okay, it will be worth it. As for the cost, that is not something you have to worry about."

"I am not letting you pay for my medical bills."

"Yes, you are. It's half my responsibility that you have to pay them in the first place. Plus, they have already been instructed to charge it to me, so it's all sorted."

"David…"

"Don't argue. Just eat."

***

The next morning came sooner than Jennifer wanted. She wasn't ready for the doctors appointment. She wasn't ready for the bad news. She wasn't ready for anything. All she wanted to do, was curl up in a ball, and hide away in her condo, alone. Away from the hurt and pain of the world. As long as she was alone and safe in her little world, she could hold on to her dream. But she couldn't. She had promised David during dinner that he could be as big of a part of their child's life as he wanted, and that started today.

Succumbing to the inevitable, she grabbed her car keys from the dish in the kitchen. She was thankful David had agreed to meet her at the hospital. Although she did not feel strong, it was important to her, that she appeared it to the outside world.

It was now, or never.

***

David had wanted to drive her. When all was said and done, he pretty much wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and not let her move for the next seven months. Her wanted to protect her from herself, but he wouldn't tell her that. He knew he was walking on thin if as it was. If he pushed her, she would run. She would run, taking his child, and that scared him to the very put of his stomach.

He could feel his heart rate double when he spotted her across the parking lot. He could already see what their child would look like. Bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Just like her mommy. He already knew it was going to be a girl. He didn't have any doubts in that. A beautiful, strong and intelligent little girl. Just like her mommy.

He smiled when she reached him. "Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. I was feeling a bit nauseous earlier, but it's gone now." Looking towards the hospital, Jennifer felt her body tense. "Dave, I don't think I can go in there."

"Yes, you can, and you know why you can do it?"

"No…"

"Because I'm right here, and I believe in you, and I believe that everything is going to be okay."

Taking her hand, he led her in. Thankfully for Jennifer's sanity, and David's nerves, the doctor was ready to see them. Leading her in, he could feel her shaking. Squeezing her hand in reassurance, he guided her to the examination table.

"David!" The doctor exclaimed. "God! It's been too long!" Puling his friend into a hug, the doctor finally noticed JJ. "And you must be Jennifer." Moving forward, he shook her hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Now, if we take a seat at the desk for a while, we'll go over the information that I need, then get to the examination." After letting them get settled in his office, the doctor opened JJ's file. "Now, I see you're thirty and it good shape physically. You have no serious health conditions, so by all accounts, this should be a relatively straight forward pregnancy. However, David told me you were having some concerns?"

She nodded. "I…before…I…I was pregnant once before. My baby…"

"She lost the baby at twenty six weeks. She's afraid it could happen ago." David explained.

"I'm extremely sorry for your loss, Jennifer. Did the doctors ever explain to you what happened?" the doctor - Gregory James - asked sensitively.

"They said…they said something about the placenta…I'm sorry. I don't remember." Her voice was breaking. She couldn't cope for much longer.

"It's okay, Jennifer. I assume you experienced a placental rupture, and unfortunately, because the doctors weren't looking for it, there was nothing they could do, but, that being said, now they we know, we can watch for any signs it might happen, and we can take all the necessary precautions. What you need to remember is, just because it has happened once, it doesn't mean it will happen again. If you like, I can run an ultrasound for you now, and we can check the development of the placenta."

***

As the doctor ran the probe over her still flat stomach, Jennifer could feel her breathing hitch, and pulse begin to race due to the deathly silence in the room. Something was wrong. That's why he wasn't talking. She'd done something wrong again. She'd always known that losing Thomas was her fault, and now she was being punished again.

"Doc?" It was David who broke the silence. He hadn't noticed till then how nervous he was. This was his last chance, and he'd be damned if he was just going to throw it away. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine. Everything is exactly how it should be, and I see absolutely no cause for concern. From the development, I would say you are around nine weeks pregnant, but that can be confirmed by your blood work, and then I will be able to give you a due date. I did notice something though." David tightened his grip on JJ's hand. He had said everything is fine, hadn't he? He must have noticed something good. "Do twins run in either of your family?"

"My mother is a twin…" David answered, until the realisation of the question hit him. "Wait, what are you saying?"

Spinning the screen around to face them, Greg smirked. "What I am saying is, you are having twins. Congratulations!"


	4. Chapter 4

Neither David or JJ could remember how they came to be sitting in her condo, but as they said face to face, David could see her fears bubbling to the surface again, but what was he supposed to do? Tell her not to be scared? He couldn't do her. Her worries weren't based on the irrational fears most other parents to be had. No. She had already felt the pain from the loss of a child, and he prayed to go, she'd never have to feel it again.

Pushing her hair our of her eyes, David took a long, hard look at the mother of his children, and the love of his life. Why she had let him in her life, he would never understand, but he was grateful for the chance to be with her every day.

Placing his hand under her chin, he forced their eyes to meet. "We need to talk about this Jennifer."

"Two?"

"Pardon?"

"Two babies.

"Yes, two babies, but it will be fine."

"How can you say that, David! There are enough risks with one, but twins. Don't be so damn naïve and tell me that everything will just be fine, because it won't. Do you hear me? Am I getting through that thick skull of yours. Anything could happen, and this time I wouldn't just be losing one, I'd be losing two!"

"The doctor said everything is okay, and should be throughout. You can't stress yourself out over something that might never happen."

"I don't give a _shit_ what the _doctor_ said. Anything could happen. _Anything_. You have to try and understand it from my point of view. Now, if you don't mind. I would like to be alone. Please leave."

"Jennifer-"

"Just _go_!" She screamed, the tears threatening to fall again.

He turned to leave, giving her the space she needed. Little did he know that that was the last time he would be seeing Jennifer Jareau for a while.

***

Taking a brief look around her condo, Jennifer knew that she couldn't stay there, at least not for the moment. After throwing some clothes into a bag, and make a few phone calls, she was ready to leave. Looking around the condo one last time, she let her hand fall to her stomach.

"Hey you two in there. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, then mommy needs you both to do everything you can to hold on. Because you may not know it, but I love you both so much. Mommy is scared, but you can never think that I don't want you because I do, and so does daddy - so much. If you ever hear mommy and daddy shouting, you both need to know that it isn't your fault. Never ever could it be your fault. You just stay strong, because if I don't get to hold you at the end of this, and bring you home, then I don't know what I'll do. I love you both…"

***

Four weeks. It had been four long weeks since he'd last seen the never ending blue depths of her eyes. Four long weeks since he had last heard the sweet sound of her laugh. Right now, he would settle for her screaming at him, he just wanted to know that she was okay.

He had came into work the morning after their hospital appointment, only to be caught by Hotch, informing him in JJ's request for some personal time. David could tell the young agent was worried. Jennifer Jareau did not take personal days. Not once, in her entire career, had she ever taken a personal day, and that included her time at the Academy.

Once they were safely in the privacy of his office, David told him the whole story. Not leaving out any details, even the ones Jennifer would wish he had. The younger agent had congratulated him on the news of the twins, commiserated with him about JJ's running, and gave him a stern warning about ever even thinking about hurting Jennifer.

Suffice to say, after four weeks of hell, the last thing he expected to see when he walked into the BAU briefing room that Monday morning, was her familiar bright blue eyes, and sunshine hair. But something was different about her, and he immediately recognised what. Her usually flat stomach was gone, in it's place was a beautiful, perfectly formed baby bump. Beneath there, he knew lay his precious children. He watched her movements as she prepared for the mornings briefing. Her hand was delicately laid over her baby bump. She was truly beautiful, and being pregnant suited her.

Clearing his throat, alerting her of his presence and walking further into the office, She turned the face him. Her eyes instantly falling to the floor - yes, she felt guilty.

"Dave. I…" She started, still unable to look at him.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to know you are okay. All of you."

"We are at the moment."

"Where have you been?"

"Pennsylvania. I just need to get away. Clear my head. You know, have my mom knock some sense into me."

"Your mom did what?"

"Just made me see that-"

"JAYJE!" Jennifer's admission was cut off, by Garcia's screams from outside the briefing room, and it took her all of five seconds to throw her arms around the person of her outburst. "You _leave_, without telling me! Me! One of your best friends!" Finally letting the smaller blonde go, she did her best to give her the best scowl she had. "Never, ever do that again, or I will get Em to turn her gun on you!"

"I'm sor-"

"JAYJE!" This time it was Emily who cut her off. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?"

"What? What didn't she tell us?" Garcia asked, hurriedly, as JJ, Emily and even David us laughed.

"Are you telling me, Penelope, that you haven't noticed anything different about her?" David smirked as he spoke.

"What?" Finally, she noticed where JJ's hand was resting. "Oh my _god_! You're going to be a mommy!"

"Times two." He smirked again. Talking about his children always made him happy.

"Twins?" Emily stuttered. Trying to take in all the new information she had been given, Emily simply pulled her friend into a embrace, giving her congratulations to both of the parents to be. Not missing the apprehension in the blondes eyes. No, she'd address that later.

"Twins." David confirmed, as he watched the rest of the team enter the briefing room, each taking turns to welcome Jennifer back, and learn her news, all David wanted to do was pull her aside and finish the conversation from earlier. What had her mother managed to convince her of? He wanted to take her in his arms and make her see stairs, but that had to wait, for somewhere in Southern California, someone was raping and killing pregnant woman. Well. Maybe he would just have to keep her that little bit closer on this case. He didn't care what hell she would put him for because of it, he'd take it if it meant she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

The case had been hell for the whole team. Three more women, and their unborn children had been killed, and upon his capture, the unsub had managed to get a little to close to JJ then David had liked. But that was in the past, the team had caught him, and done their best to keep JJ's stress levels down, but as the face of the BAU, she was the one who carried the burden of the case, and the media frenzy, and that had definitely taken it's toll on the petite, pregnant blonde. That was why he didn't even bother waking her as the jet touched down on Virginia soil. Instead opting to lift her into his arms and carry her to his car. She was dead on her feet, and in no state to drive herself home. In a completely selfish gesture, he wanted her close. He needed her close to be able to combat the nightmares the case would undoubtedly bring.

It never crossed his mine to take her to her condo, and by the time he realised that she might be happier there, they were already tree quarters of the way to Little Creek, and it was long past one in the morning. There was no point turning back now, and risking falling asleep at the wheel.

Every so often, David would let his eyes drift from the road to his sleeping beauty. Her hand was rested on her stomach, even in her sleep, she was protecting their children. Was she finally relaxing and letting herself embrace the prospect of becoming a mother to twins? He hoped so. He was ready to take her back into his arms and never let her go.

Parking the car outside his cabin, he quickly took their ready bags and JJ's laptop into the cabin before extracting her from the car seat. This time, she woke slightly.

"Dave?" She asked sleepily curling into his body, and pushing her ever expanding stomach into his body.

"Yeah, it's me. We're at Little Creek…I didn't think about your place until-"

"It's okay, Dave."

"I didn't mean to assume, you were just so worn out I couldn't let you drive…"

"I said it's okay."

Nodding, her tenderly kissed her temple, before carrying her inside, and up to his bedroom.

"We need to talk." She almost whispered. Was she ready? Yes. She had to let him in again.

"We do, but not now, you're exhausted."

"I'm okay. Please Dave. I need to do this now."

"Okay, if you want to do this now, then we will, but you need to sit, and take it easy." Moving to her feet, he lifted them onto his lap, removing her shoes and gently massaging them.

"I'm sorry for leaving. For not letting you know we were okay. I didn't plan to do it, but I needed to get away. When we got home from the hospital, everything felt like it was spiralling out of my control, and I needed to be somewhere that I didn't have to think too much. I went home. I…I went and visited Thomas. My mom made me, and at first I couldn't understand why. She said it would be a good idea to do it, and I get it now. I think I understand what she was trying to make me see. Thomas is gone, and I can't bring it back, there's nothing I can do, but these two are still here. I can't let them suffer, because what I am feeling. I can't keep stressing myself out, because I know that that is not going to help them. I've done a lot of reading up on what happened with Thomas - trying to find the facts and how to prevent it. I can't say that all of my fears are gone. I don't think they will be until the day I hold them, but I will try the best that I can."

"I understand, Jen. I really do, and I've been thinking, I want you to move in with me. Move into Little Creek."

"David I-"

"No, please, just listen. I know that you want to concentrate of the babies, and I will respect that, but I won't give up on you. We can concentrate on the babies together. We can concentrate on the babies and be happy together. If you wanted too, you can even have your own room, I'm not going to force you into my bed. The house has enough space for you to be able to do what you want, and you can have as much as you need, but this will be great for the babies. Fresh air, all the space they need to run about, and somewhere safe for us to team them to learn to ride their bikes. I don't want to be a weekend dad. I've seen hard it is for Hotch. I've seen how much it breaks him when he knows he is going to have to say goodbye to Jack for God only knows how long. I want to prove to you that you can be happy, and have two healthy babies. I want to be the kind of dad who wakes their children up in the morning for school, and tucks them into bed at night. I just want us to be a family."

"I don't know. Dave…I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, do you love me?"

"I do, but sometimes love isn't enough. You need more."

"Love is enough. Everything else is window dressing. In six months time we are going to have a family, and I want us to be a proper family, you have to know how much I want this with you."

"How? After how I have treated you how you ever be able to forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive you for. You were scared, with a valid reason. And at the end of the day, I love you, and loving you will always be enough. Since I've met you, you've changed my life, and you keep changing my life every day that you are with me. I'm not saying we'll be the best parents, and I'm not saying at times we won't argue, but I want it all."

Moving herself so she was sitting on his lap, she stared deep into his eyes, weighing up what he had just said, before she spoke. "Okay."

"Okay to what?"

"To everything you just said. I want it too. I want us to be a family. I can't promise you that I will never freak out again, because the chances are, I will, but I am willing to try." Closing the last few inches between them, she let their lips meet for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Jennifer - are you sure about this?"

"I am. I love you."

Effortlessly turning them over and laying them down, he positioned his body over her, kissing down her neck, he began to unbutton her shirt, letting his hands roam around her body.

"God, baby. You are gorgeous. Perfect in every way."

Tearing her hands out of his hair, JJ began to unbutton David's shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. Their pants went next, closely followed by their underwear. He was gentle when he joined his body with hers, acutely aware of her fragile state and not wanting to inflict any unneeded pain, but he quickly found the pace that would being them to that ultimately release, whilst paying Jennifer the attention that she thoroughly deserved.

As they both came down from their high, David held JJ close, one hand resting on her stomach, as he whispered to her how much her loved her. Everything he needed was in that bed, and he'd gladly give up all of his body, and worldly possessions if it meant he could have them. This was how it should be, and he wasn't letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a teeny chapter here - more later. Hopefully by this afternoon!  
_  
David woke some twelve hours later, and he knew that he was once again alone in bed. Throwing on the nearest item of clothing, he felt his heart begin to race as he searched the cabin. Please God, don't let her be gone again. Please.

She hadn't.

Sitting bundled up in a cosy blanket, dressed in one of his oversize shirts was Jennifer. His Jennifer.

"Hey baby." He called softly, not wanted to startle her, before walking closer to her.

"Hey. Come here. You must be freezing in just that." He let her wrap the oversize blanket around him, and snuggle close. He was freezing. A pair of boxers were exactly constructive to being warm on a Spring day in Virginia. "You thought I was gone."

"I may have panicked for a few minutes there. I've learnt that I don't like waking up alone anymore. I never want you to leave."

"Well, I do have to leave at some point, because I don't think me wearing your shirts and nothing else will pass the FBI's dress code. But not right now. Now I just want you to hold me."

Pulling her body closer to his, he let his hand rest on their children. Their children. They were two words he would never tire of hearing, or tire of saying. He was getting the chance to be a father, and it was all because of the tiny slip of a woman in his arms.

"Can you believe in six months they will be here?" It was him who finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Most of the time, I can't even believe they are actually in there, David. We made them. You and me."

"I know, it's quite a humbling notion really. They are here because of us. Tiny little people, all because of us. Well, mostly you, seeing as you are actually doing the hardest part. I just got the fun part."

She laughed. An actually laugh. None of the forced crap she had been putting on for the last few days. He was getting her back.

"Typical male."

"You know, I never thought I would get this, Jennifer."

"Get what?"

"A family."


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty weeks. They had managed to get half way through the pregnancy without any complications, and JJ was beginning to let herself relax, and enjoy bringing their children into the world. As JJ was finally moved in, David was enjoying fulfilling her every need. No matter what it may be. The team had joked, that if she had wanted to Director of the FBI dressed in a clown suit, doing a dance in the middle of the BAU bullpen, she would probably get it.

Today though, the only thing that mattered were their children. Today a long argument between the couple, would finally be put to bed. Today, they would find out the sex of their children. While David was sure they would be welcoming two daughters, JJ was sure it was one of each. If the truth be told, they would take whatever combination they were given and be happy, as long as they were healthy.

David watched as Jennifer moved around the kitchen, preparing the fruit to accompany their breakfast. One hand pressed against the top of her bump, she was softly speaking to the babies. Telling them what she was doing, what was going on, and how much she loved them. He could already see her surrounded by child, on a Sunday morning, making pancakes, or baking cupcake. He already knew that she would never miss a school play, soccer match, or parent teacher conference. She's never be late picking them up from school because she was 'busy', and she'd never forget to tell her children that she loved them before they fell asleep. No matter how far apart they may be at the time. She'd be the kind of mother that every child deserved, and he would never let her forget how amazing she was.

It was her frantic voice, calling his name that pulled him out of his day dream. It took him five seconds to reach her and slip a steadying arm around her waist. "What? What's wrong? Do you need to sit? I could call the doctor."

"Nothing's wrong David!" Jennifer sniffed back her tears, before placing his hand on her bump. "They're kicking."

David was stunned to silence. That gentle thud against his hand was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life. While he had known his children were there for a long time, but now being able to feel their movements, it made the whole thing that little more real. He couldn't stop the tears forming. He didn't want to stop them. This was their first 'first' and he had been there to witness it. He made a silent promise to JJ and his children, that he would never miss any of them.

"You're crying." Tilting her head, she kissed his jaw, and brushed away the tears."

"That's amazing. The most amazing thing…"

"I thought you would like to feel it. Sorry for scaring you."

"I didn't like, I loved it, but I hope you realise that I will not be able to tear my hands away from you until they are born."

"Well, that would be okay, Mr Rossi, but you see, your children want some of their daddy's famous blueberry pancakes to go with this fruit salad, as they are really _really _hungry, and I know that you would hate to disappoint them, and let them starve." She grinned up at him, flashing her baby blue eyes that made him go weak at the knees. He knew if his children inherited them from her, he was done.

"I'm sure my _children_ want blueberry pancakes." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I guess they are lucky that I love them so much, so why don't you sit your sexy behind down, and I'll make you - sorry _them_ as many pancakes as they can possibly handle."

_***_

David helped JJ up from her seat in the waiting room, when her name was called, glad to finally be away from the disapproving looks from the other occupants. He may be twenty so years older than her, but it didn't change the way he felt about her, or she felt about him. It wasn't so much the looks that they gave him that bothered him, but they way the looked at her - like they knew she was only with him for one thing. That hurt his heart deeply. He knew she wasn't after his money. He had never given it a thought. To date, they had an argument every time he tried to pay for something. She didn't care if he was worth millions, she'd still love him if he lost it all tomorrow. And he knew that.

"Jennifer. David. Lovely to see you again." The doctor greeted them cheerfully, like they always did when it wasn't them about to be prodded and poked. "If you slip your shoes off, we'll take your weight, check your blood pressure, then do the fun part and take a look at those babies." JJ complied with his wishes and stepped on the scales. "Thank you, you've gained just over ten pounds since your last visit."

"That's good, yes? Right on track?" David asked, stepping over to his old from, trying to see what he was writing.

"That is excellent. Exactly where I would want it to be at this stage. Your blood pressure is also in the perfect range, so you must be being looked after well."

"I am." JJ smiled at Dave. "Really well."

"That's what I like to hear. Now if you jump up onto the table, we'll check those babies."

Jump. JJ could laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she could get up from a chair without help, let alone jump. Luckily, Dave's hands found her waist, and helped her onto the examination table, gently caressing her stomach as he helped her raise her unbutton her shirt. Taking his position on her left, he kissed her hand and ran his fingers through her hair as the doctor took the necessary measurements.

"Everything is just on track here. Both babies are growing at the same steady weight, and progressing really well for twins. Baby A is still head down, and Baby B has now moved into the same position, hopefully they will keep these positions and you'll be able to have the natural birth you want. Now, the all important question is, would you like to know the sex?"

David looked at Jennifer then back at the Doctor. "We would."

Turning the screen to face the couple, he smiled. "Well, I can confirm that Baby B is definitely a girl and Baby A is a boy. Congratulations, you're having on of each!" the doctor laughed, and left the room, giving the couple a few minutes alone.

At first, neither of them could tear their eyes away from the screen, eventually JJ turned to face the love of her life with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Go on, say it." David said, running his hand over his face.

"I was right! I told you it was a boy and a girl! Ha!"

She was right. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

Another day. Another case. Another unsub. This time, they were in Somerton, Arizona, where their unsub was kidnapping, raping and killing women of all ages and description. They had found no pattern. Could put together no victimology, and they were no closer to finding him then they were when they arrived three days ago. But that wasn't David's main concern.

The heat in Arizona was taking it's toll on all of them, but no more so than the small pregnant blonde. At twenty eight weeks pregnant, she was just about coping, and it was touch and go at the best of times. She'd snapped at every member of the team, and he had witnessed his fair share of hormone induced breakdowns back at the hotel. The one good thing about her current range of emotions was that none of the journalists had dared argue with the hormonal blonde. That is one thing he would thank their children for.

But now, she sat at her desk, one hand pressed against her back as she poured over the latest version of her press release. She wasn't moving, she just stared. In that moment, he didn't care if he broke every rule they had made, about bringing their relationship on the job. Her and their children needed him and that all David could think of.

Dropping to his knees at her side, he began to run soothing circles on her back, he could feel the tension in her body. Turning her head, so there lips could meet, he felt his heart begin to race. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was contorted in pain.

"Jennifer. Baby, look at me. I need you to look at me." His tone oozed authority, but still let all of his love come through. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts, David. It hurts." She cried, clinging to his hand when another pain ripped through her body.

"What hurts?"

"Everything…the babies, Dave…it's happening again."

The look in her eyes broke his heart, but he knew he had to stay strong. If he broke down now, then it was over. "You listen to me, okay? Those babies are going to be just fine, and so are you."

"Dave-"

"What's going on?" It was Morgan's panicked voice that cut JJ off, and for the first time, he noticed that their team had gathered around them. All with equal expressions of concern.

"We need to get to the hospital. Something is wrong with the babies." David run his hand over his face, this wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. He had promised JJ that they would bring two healthy babies home from the hospital, and now he wasn't sure. He was going to lose his children, and in the process, he would lose the love of his life too.

"Okay, David, you get JJ to the car, and I'll drive you to the nearest hospital." Everyone was glad that Hotch was taking control, but they could all hear the fear in his voice. "The rest of you, I want you to collect everything we need, and we will work from the hospital, until we know that they are all going to be okay. And someone call Garcia!"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, David eased JJ out of the chair and took all of her weight on him. He told her he loved her. That he loved their children. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her that everything would be okay, but he refused to lie to her. He didn't know it would be okay.

The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever, JJ's cries in pain were something that David knew would haunt his dreams from then on. When they finally made it to the hospital, JJ was immediately taken through, and much to his distress, Dave was asked to wait behind. That hadn't sat well with him and it had taken all of Hotch's strength to stay.

"If anything happens to them, Hotch…"

"I know, Dave. You don't have to explain. I know."

***

It took the team five minutes to grab all the folders they needed, and another ten minutes to drive at high speed to the hospital, where they found an emotional David Rossi, and a distressed looking Aaron Hotchner.

There was still no news, and the wait was starting to drive David insane. He needed to be with her. He needed to hold her.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" He yelled, slamming his hand into the wall.

"They are just being thorough." Emily injected. She couldn't even comprehend what they were going through. She'd watched as JJ had blossomed over the last year. She saw her open her heart and let David in. She's seen changes in the profiler too. No longer emotionless and tied to the job. He did his best to get out of the office on time, no longer taking work home unless needed and his smile. He was always smiling. They were happy and now there was a chance it could be tore away.

"She shouldn't be on her own! I should be through there with her!" his anger bubbling to the surface. "They are my children too! She can't go through this on her own again!"

"Dave, you need to stay calm, for JJ." Hotch stilled David's pacing. "If anything has happened, she's going to need you to be strong. If you break down it won't he-"

"Is anyone here for Jennifer Jareau?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Yes! Is she okay? The babies? What's happening?" Dave questioned.

"Ms Jareau is stable, and resting at the moment. She was in rather a lot of pain when you brought her in, so we have given her some painkillers, in a hope that she will be able to get some sleep. The babies are okay. Their heart rates were a little slow when we first connected Ms Jareau up to the machine, but I checked it before I came out here, and it had risen and stabilized, so they are on the right track-"

"She…she hasn't lost them…they're…?" Dave stuttered, as the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm assuming you're dad?" He could just about nod. His children were still alive. "She hasn't lost them, but we are far from the finish line yet. While I haven't had her blood test results back yet I believe she has an infection which triggered premature labour. Now, it's important that you don't panic. We have hooked her up to an IV of antibiotics to fight the infection, we are also giving the babies steroids to mature their lungs just in case the worst happens. As her waters haven't broke, we are able to give her a drug that will hopefully stop the contractions. If the drugs work, there is no reason why she won't be able to carry the babies to full term, and have two healthy babies at the end. If her waters break, then I'm afraid we will have no choice but to deliver the babies - they could survive, but it would be a long, hard struggle for them, but as she is twenty eight weeks, they would stand a good chance."

Nodding, David tried to take it all in. Their babies might come early - but they stood a chance. "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

As the team watched David walk through the swinging doors, all they hoped was that when he returned, he would bring good news.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not happy with this chapter. It doesn't flow well enough for me - but here it is anyway. I'm working on another JJ/Rossi story at the moment. I think I'm hooked…_

"David!" JJ called as soon as he came into sight, tears still falling down her face.

"I'm here, baby. Everything is going to be okay." He soothed, taking her hand in his and gently kissing her palm.

"The babies-"

"Will be just fine, but you can't let yourself worry. Stress won't be any good for them. The doctors are doing everything they can for them"

"I was so scared, David. I thought I was losing them. I thought it was like Thomas."

"I know you did sweetheart, but it's going to be okay. The doctor said even if they come now, they are going to stand a good chance. They are still in there, and they still have strong heartbeats." Running his hand over stomach, he kissed her head. "How is the pain?"

"Going. Are you sure the babies are okay?"

"I'm sure. The doctor said they have good strong heart beats, but I swear Jennifer, you just knocked ten years off my life. I never, ever want to see you like that again. The team is in pieces out there, but you don't have to worry about that baby. Just get some rest, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Closing her eyes, Jennifer let her body relax into his arms as sleep overtook her.

***

Jennifer woke two hours later to a dark and silent room. She knew she wasn't alone, the tight grip on her left hand told her that David was still close, but his even breathing told her he was sleeping.

She could see the pain on his face. She had heard it when he spoke to her. While she had known for a long time, she hadn't realised how much these children meant to David, until they almost lost them. She couldn't wait to see their children in his arms. To watch him teach them how to ride a bike or catch a ball. She couldn't wait to see him slip into the role he had been waiting for his whole life.

"Ms Jareau?" The doctor brought her back to reality, and also woke David. Walking into the room the doctor sat on the edge of JJ's bed. The doctor watched as Dave moved so she was standing behind JJ before he started. "I'm happy to say that the medication we have given you to stop the contractions has worked, I would like to leave that IV connected until we discharge you though, and then I would like to give you a prescription for a drug called procardia, and that will hopefully get you to a healthy date. Your doctor will be able to decide whether to take you off these at a later date. I will also give you a prescription for a course of oral antibiotics, as I have you blood tests back, and I can say with almost certainty that this was the cause of the contractions. I want to keep you here for another hour to so, and also do a quick ultrasound just so we can have up to date measurements for each of the babies, then you will be free to go. I'm not going to put you on bed rest, but, I do want you to stay off your feet as much as possible, say, for every half an hour you are standing, that will be an hour of rest."

"Don't worry, Doc. She'll be off her feet as much as possible."

JJ wanted to argue. She wanted more than anything to scream that she could look after herself, but she knew that he was right. She couldn't take a risk. She'd happily take desk duty, or even leave from work, if it meant their babies would be strong.

Sliding the ultrasound machine towards the bed, running the probe over her stomach, the doctor smiled. "Well they are active little mites, aren't they? Their measuring right on the curve, which is fantastic. Neither of them are showing any signs of distress. It looks like they are in it for the long run."

***

Walking into the hotel restaurant some time later, JJ was automatically descended upon by four frantic profilers and one over zealous technical analysts, all wearing identical looks of panic.

"JJ, are you okay? How are the babies? Is everything going to be going?" Garcia rushed out, completely missing the fact that if everything wasn't okay, she would not be standing in front of them at that point.

"We'll explain everything in a minute, but I'd quite like to get Jennifer into a seated position." David reasoned, his arm never leaving it's position around Jennifer's waist. "What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Just a sandwich please. I don't think my stomach can handle much more at the moment."

Place a quick kiss on her lips, David left JJ to go and order the face, leaving her to face five eager pairs of eyes.

"I'm fine. We're fine. It's just a scare. The babies are staying put for some time yet hopefully."

"Oh thank god." Emily sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Umm…Jayje…at the hospital earlier, before we had to leave…before David came through to you, he said you couldn't go through this on your own _again_…"

Coming to stand beside her, he caught the end of the question. Damn. He hadn't even realised he had said it, and he could already see the sadness making it's way onto her beautiful face. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he gave it a light squeeze. "You don't have to do this, baby."

"No, I do. It's okay, I can do this." Turning to her team, her friends - her family, she took a deep breath. "Eight years ago, I lost my son, just over halfway through the pregnancy, and it was hard. It can be a bit hard to relax…but I'm getting there."

"Oh Jayje." Wrapping her friend in a tight hug, she successfully fought the tears that were threatening to fall for her friend. "I'm so sorry…"

"I know. But we'll be okay. I'm being looked after, but if you don't mind, I'm going to go and write the press release in my room, or I think Dave might have a heart attack."

"JJ, you don't do any work tonight." Hotch spoke, in a firm, commanding tone.

"But-"

"And that's an order."

Grumbling, she stood, hugging all of her friends goodnight before David's arm once again found her waist. As David lead her out, the look of pure horror had been replaced with a smile. "We're really lucky, aren't we Dave?"

"We are, baby, very lucky."

And Jennifer Jareau would never know just how lucky David Rossi felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Surrounded by the familiar smell of the one she loved, JJ finally let her body relax into his touch. Knowing arms pulled her tighter and rested themselves on their children. And she finally let go. The sobs came long before the tears. But David never let her go. It hurt him to see her cry.

"I was so scared Dave. I was just waiting. Waiting for them to tell me they had gone. But they didn't. I prepared myself for them to tell me they were gone…I couldn't let myself believe they were going to be okay, because I knew how much it would hurt if they weren't. It hurts when I think about not bringing them home, and when the contractions started today, I couldn't move. I knew that I had to find you and get to the hospital, but I couldn't move. I let my fear get the better of me, and if you hadn't come to me, anything could have happened. What if-"

"No what ifs and no buts. They are okay, and that's all that matters. You have to believe they are going to be okay."

"David, I need to say it. What if this is all my fault? What if it's my fault I lost Thomas, and what if what happened today is my fault?"

"Okay little girl, I want you to listen to me very closely. _None_ of what has happened could or would ever be your fault. It was just a horrible accident. There was never anything you could have done, and I know deep down you know that."

"What if I'm a bad mother?"

"What? Jennifer, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're loving, kind and caring and I know that you are going to be the best mother to these children. God, there's no one in the world I would ever choose to be a mother to my children but you. Three other women tried to convince me that having children with them was for the best, but I could never see it with them. With you I see everything, and I did from the moment you told me you were pregnant. I have never doubted you, and it will be over my dead body that I let you begin to doubt yourself."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You deserve me? Baby, I ask myself what I did to deserve you every time I see you. You have given me my life, and more than you could ever know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jen, and I've been thinking, it's about time we give these babies some names because we can't keep referring to them as 'the babies' and today made me realise just how real they are."

"I think that's a good idea." JJ smiled, running her hand over her bump, as if she was trying to telepathically trying to conjure up the names.

Laughing, David moved so their heads were level. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well…I've always like the name Kieran. What about you? What do you think we should call him?"

"He already has a name. He will be Kieran."

"No, David! You don't have to agree to a name, just because I like it."

"Kieran Rossi has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Kieran Rossi sounds amazing, but I think you will find that his name will be Kieran David Rossi."

"Kieran David? You don't have to do that."

"I want him to be named after his daddy. And if we are going to go with my name and call him Kieran, Then I think the honour of naming daddy's little princess, should go to her daddy."

"Are you sure? What if I am to give her some name like Orange or Banana?"

"If you even _try_ to name our daughter that, you will not be allowed within a hundred feet of her birth certificate! Or the child herself!"

"Well, seeing as I would actually enjoy to be in my daughters life I think the perfect name for my little angel, is Ariana. Ariana Jay in fact." David watched JJ's expression. Trying to determine if she liked the name, or not. Relieved when he saw a smile form, he continued. "You see, Ariana was my grandmothers name, and I always said if I ever had a daughter, I would name her that after her. And because Ariana Jennifer would be a bit of a mouthful for the poor child, and we all know how you like to be called Jay, it just fits."

"I love it, David! It's perfect!"

"Just like them, and you."

Moving so both their hands were rest on her bump, she smiled. "So, Kieran David and Ariana Jay, what do you think of the names mommy and daddy have picked for you?"

Feeling a series of sharp kicks against his hand, David smiled and bent down to kiss a yawning JJ.

"Now we have that sorted, Ms Jareau, I do believe it's time, you, me, Kieran and Ariana get some rest."

"As long as you hold us, we'll do anything you say."


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer watched from the doorway, as David put the final touches to each of the nurseries. Blue for Kieran, and pink for Ariana. Each with identical furniture and sleigh cribs. David had gone all out for the nurseries, and it looked like a picture perfect room from a Pottery Barn catalogue. He didn't care about the money, his children deserved the best, and after all these years of waiting, he was going to give it too them.

"David…this is amazing. This must have cost a fortune…"

"Only the best for our babies. I just need to set up the moses baskets in our room, then we just need to have us a couple of babies, and we are done."

"Yes, but I'd quite like the babies to stay where they are for just a couple more weeks. You here that you two? Don't listen to Daddy, you stay where to are."

Dropping to his knees, David placed a series of gentle kisses on her ever expanding stomach. "Yes, silly daddy. Kieran, Ariana, listen to your mother, because if you are anything like her, you'll never listen to me anyway!"

"Sorry, what did you say, honey?" JJ smirked

"Smart ass." He retorted.

"And you love me for it. Can you believe after all this time, in six weeks, they will be in these rooms?"

"Honestly, no. I'm still waiting for you to come to your senses and take them and run."

"You're not getting rid of us, that easy, David Rossi."

"Good, because I never want you to leave Jennifer Rossi"

"What?" JJ gasped. Shock clearly audible in her voice.

"Huh?"

"You just called me Jennifer Rossi…"

"Oh…yeah…" David ran his hand over his face. He never tripped over his words, and now he'd gone and done it to the most important person in his life. "Damn it."

"Is that what you want, Dave?"

"Can we go outside? I don't really want to have this conversation in our hallway." Taking her by the hand, David lead her out of the house and towards the lake. It was where he'd brought her the first time she had visited Little Creek. It's where he found her the day he found of she was pregnant, and if he wasn't mistaken in his calculations, this was where the twins had been conceived. Letting her sit down, he took her hands in his. "Jennifer, the day I met you, you captured my heart, you had me straight away, and I knew that I would never be able to get it back unless you were close. The day you agreed to let me take you on a date, I thought all my Christmases and birthdays had come at once, it took me hours, days even to think of something to do that would be good enough for you. The first time we made love, I knew I could never let you go. The day after…you went out with Penelope and Emily, and I remember perfectly because you looked even more beautiful that day, after you left, I went and did some shopping of my own. A friend of mine, own a jewellers in DC, and that was my first and only stop. I went through every ring there, but I couldn't find one that could ever be enough for you, so, together, we came up with this." Pulling out a small velvet box, he opened it, and showed her the contents. "It's a one of a kind and perfect in every way, just like you. It's been sitting in my brief case for over a year now. The day that you told me you were pregnant, was the day I was going to give it to you, but, well, you remember that day, and after that, I didn't want to push you, because I knew that I'd rather have you in my life as my girlfriend and the mother of my children, then to not have you at all. I've never been a stupid enough man to throw away something amazing, when I wasn't sure of the outcome. I'm not new to the whole proposing lark, you know that, but you are the only person who I've ever really wanted to ask this question too, and the fact that I wasn't sure of your answer, scared me. So I put the ring away, hoping that one day I would find the courage. I've never been able too. So yes, I want you to be Jennifer Rossi. I want to be able to introduce you as my wife _and_ the mother of my children. I want all the men who come up to you, too see that you are already loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Dave…I…ask me the question."

Smiling, David took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it before looking in her eyes. "Jennifer Jareau, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

It was one word, but it was all he ever needed. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she caught him in a long, passionate kiss. Holding her close, he knew his dreams were true. He knew she was something his other wives had never been. He knew, he would never give her up.

"I thought you didn't want me, David. I thought-"

"I could never not want you."

"I know, and blame the hormones, but I never thought you would ask. I thought I'd pushed you away one too many times, hurt you too many times, and this would be as good as it gets. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and beside our children, there is no one that I could ever love any more. You pulled me into the light so many times, when I could have just sunk into despair. I love you. So much it hurts."

"I love you too, baby. I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm not too sure about this chapter. I'm ill so I'm not really sure if it is all that coherant, but I wanted to write it anyway! Thank you too everyone who has been reading and reviewing - especially Tracia and Tonnie!_

"Just breath, Jennifer." Walking from her side of the bed, JJ grabbed the hospital bag, slipped on his clothes and was back at her side. "Nice deep breaths. Just like they said in the class."

"It hurts, David. I mean _really_ hurts. They are trying to kill me! My god damn children are trying to kill me!"

"You will be okay, they aren't trying to kill you. It's supposed to be like this."

"Supposed to be like this? How the hell do you know, ever been in labor David?"

"No…but…look, just focus on your breathing. I'm going to take the bag to the car, then I'll come back for you, and we'll head for the hospital."

"Hurry!"

At three o'clock in the morning it was finally time. The big day. The moment of truth, so to speak. The contractions were coming every fourteen minutes, and all David wanted to do, was get JJ to highly equipped, ridiculously expensive hospital where they had a number of pain number drugs, which could ease this experience for her.

Chucking the bag into the car, he rushed back into the house, taking the stairs two at a time before he was back at JJ's side. Helping her stand, he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist and eased her down the stairs.

"You ready for this, baby?" He asked, buckling her into the car.

"I'm more than ready for this David. Lets go meet our children."

***

David got JJ to the hospital in record time, happy to see that the rest of their team had already taken up their positions in the waiting room, ready to welcome their teams newest members. Giving them a quick hello as they rushed past, David was happy for their support on a day which meant so much for him.

But five hours later, they were all still in the same positions. David helped JJ as she took short walks around the hospital room.

"David, they don't want to come out! Make them come out!"

"They'll come when they are ready, baby."

"Oh don't you baby me! It's your fault that I am in this position in the first place. If you had kept your little friend in your pants, I wouldn't be in this pain in the first place!"

"I didn't see you arguing at the time…" David grumbled, and immediately saw his mistake.

"What?" She ground out. Giving him a look of death. "You arrogant, ignorant _bastard_! Get out! Get the hell out! Now!"

"Jen…"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

He wasn't going to argue. Not when she needed to keep her stress levels down. Rubbing his head, he walked to where the team were waiting.

"Has she had them?" Garcia squealed, almost pouncing on David.

"No…she umm…she kicked me out!"

"What? Why did she do that?" Hotch asked, his brow wrinkling as Emily and Garcia went through to JJ's room.

"I don't know. We were just talking - and she was blaming me for this, and I made a comment and-"

"Ah, old man." Morgan laughed. "If I have learnt anything from having sisters who went through this - when they are in labor, you just agree to whatever they said!"

"Do you think she'll let me back in? I don't want to miss this…"

"Just give her a while, Dave. She'll let you back in." Hotch smiled.

***

Garcia and Emily burst into the room while JJ was mid contraction and mid rant about what is wrong with the men in the world.

"Oh baby girl. How are you feeling?" Garcia soothed.

"How do you _think_ I am feeling, Penelope!" JJ spat. Garcia actually jumped. Physically jumped at the death glare the small blonde sent her way. "Where the hell is Dave? He gets me into this, then runs."

"Umm. He said you told him to get out…" Emily spoke quietly, unwilling to enrage JJ anymore then she was already.

"Well I didn't mean it! Can't he tell I am in pain here! Tell him to get his ass in here now!"

The two women all but ran from the room. They'd never seen JJ like this, and they didn't care for it. Coming to a stand still, Emily looked David up and down. "You're a brave man, Rossi. A very brave man…She wants you back in there…and be careful. She is majorly pissed."

"Great…just great."

***

"Okay, Jennifer, on the next contraction I want you to push. Your first baby is ready to be born." The doctor instructed, signalling for a neonatal nurse to be on standby.

Taking a deep breath just before the contraction hit, JJ pushed as hard as possible. David couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was bring his children into the world and he'd never seen something more beautiful.

"You're doing great, Jennifer. I was see the baby's head. On the next contraction, another big push. You are nearly there."

Following the doctors instructions, JJ pushed for what seemed like forever, before a tiny cry erupted into the otherwise seemingly quiet room. Both JJ and David watched as the nurse carried the baby to the resuscitator. They both wanted to ask, but neither seemed to be able to form words, luckily, it seemed the doctor was able to read their minds.

"He's just fine. It's just a precaution because they are twins and we can never be sure what will happen when they are born, but he took a big breath straight away, and was pinking up immediately. I think the only thing that will make him any better would be to have his sister join him, so on the next contraction, I want you to push again."

And nine minutes later, he got just that. Their daughter mimicked their sons entrance into the world - screaming at the top of her lungs.

Gathering JJ into his arms, he placed a series of kisses on her temple as he repeated his thanks.

"We did it, Jen. We did it…"

She couldn't talk. She simply smiled, and followed the nurses with her eyes as two small bundles were carried towards the bed. JJ willingly took their son into her arms, while David took their daughter. After nine months of worrying, Jennifer Jareau finally let herself believe that everything was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was extremely forced, and I am not happy with it - at all! I'm kind of stuck where to go from here, so if you want to give me some prompts, I will happy take them! Thank you to Tracia for asking me to write the next chapter, or there is a chance it would just be left undone!**

David rocked his son to sleep, as he stared at the woman who had given him his everything, while she nursed their daughter. The words still caught in his throat. He had children. Would he ever be able to thank Jennifer enough for them? Words could never describe what she had given him.

Settling on the bed beside JJ, he stroked Ariana's downy hair. He had all he would ever need, sitting on that bed.

"I still can't believe it, Dave. We _made_ them. You and me."

"I know, it's kind of mind boggling. I can believe you're in there, I mean, they are perfect, but I don't understand how I could be. I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't screw this up, Dave. Look how well you are doing so far."

"They are only a few hours old, Jennifer. So far, I've screwed up every other aspect of my life."

"Dave," Leaning behind her, she rested her hand on his face, and turned to face him. "You are not going to screw up anything. You are exactly what Kieran and Ariana need. If I thought there was a possibility, even just the slightest possibility, that you could hurt either of them, mentally or physically, then I would never have let you into their lives. If there was a chance that these children didn't need you, then Kieran would not be sleeping peacefully in your arms."

"I just couldn't stand it if I let them, or you, down."

"You won't. We've got this far haven't we?"

"I love you, Jennifer. All of you."

"And we love you."

***

Garcia cooed as she held the small blue bundle in her arms. "Oh, Jayje. He's just perfect. He looks just like you, Rossi, and her. Oh my, Jay. She's your double. You two each have a Mini Me!"

Emily was currently cradling Ariana to her chest, as she gently rocked the little girl. "When do you get to go home, Jay?"

"Not for a couple of days. They want to keep them in, just to make sure they are feeding well, although we have had no problems there so far! Plus, they want to give me a few days to recover…I just want to get home though."

"You'll be home before you know it, and then you'll be up to your eyes in diapers and breast feeding!" Morgan laughed, before extracting Kieran from Garcia's arms. "You're still coming back to work, aren't you, girl?"

"I am, Hotch has given me a bit of extra time, seeing as we have double the trouble, thank you, by the way, but I'll be back."

Hotch smiled, moving further into the room. "But not before you are ready."

"Who's going to look after them when you go back?" Morgan hand Kieran the JJ as he begun to fuss, and all the males, minus Dave averted their eyes, as she moved him to her breast to feed.

"One of Dave's friends wives is a nanny. She's willing to take them on." Smiling at her son she darted her eyes to the guys. "You don't have to act so nervous. This is the most natural thing in the world, you can look, you know!"

"You can look, but if you ever try to touch you'll be finding the end of my Glock!" Dave hissed, before laughing.

"It's just…weird…" Morgan whispered. "And that is not what I need to be thinking about the next time I'm getting my move on!"

"Actually," Reid started. "Breast feeding offers a number of advantages to the baby. Especially in the early development of their immune systems. It also aids the mother in decreasing the risks of a number of medical conditions."

JJ smiled to herself. Today her children had been born healthy, and now, seeing them surrounded by family, she knew they were loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Setting the identical car seats down, David flopped down onto the sofa next to Jennifer. Wrapping his arms around her dramatically smaller waist, he smiled when she let out a contented sigh.

"Are you okay, baby?" David asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm okay. Still a bit sore and tender, but it's worth it for them."

"Of course, but you should go and get some rest. They'll probably have us up in the might."

"I just want to stare. I'm resting here." Watching as Kieran began to stir, she smiled as he just stared happily at his parents. "Isn't he handsome? He looks just like you, even that look he gets when he is pissed off and not getting what he wants straight away. Especially when it involves my breasts!"

"What can I say? We know a good thing when we see it! Or should I say, them!"

"Like father like son."

"I still can't believe I have children. I thought that boat passed long ago. But now…they are here, and it feels like my life is just starting again."

"It is, but it's never going to be the same again."

"I'm happy with that." Pausing, he looked at her. "Jennifer, I know it isn't important, and there is no bigger commitment to each other, than our children, but I want you to be my wife as soon as possible."

"I'd like that too."

Looking at the twins, Dave turned to JJ. "I don't even want to think about how I am going to leave you and them when I go back to work."

"You'll do it, and you'll be even better, because you'll have them to come home too. You'll have them to fight for and make the world a better place for."

"Of course, and just so you know, if Ariana grows up to look anything like you then she isn't going out till she is at least thirty, and dating will be a big no no."

"You are going to drive that little girl crazy, Dave. I can just imagine you intimidating any poor boy that comes near here with a gun."

"Of course."

"You are a great daddy. And on that note, lets get these babies to bed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Pulling him to his feet, she carefully extracted Ariana from her car seat, while he mimicked her actions with Kieran.

***

Five hours later, and Jennifer was wishing she had taken David up on his offer of rest earlier in the day. Pacing the room, holding Ariana too her chest, she was rapidly running out of options. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't need changing. David was busy rocking Kieran back too sleep, after he was woken by his sisters screams. They were quickly working out, who was going to be trouble.

"Dave, what's wrong with her? Why won't she stop crying! This isn't right!"

"I don't know, baby. Sometimes babies just have to cry I guess. Do you want me to try?"

"No, you've got Kieran. How he'll sleep with this crying though, I don't know."

"Try feeding her again. All this crying must have made her hungry."

It took two hours. Two hours for them finally to get their baby girt to sleep, only to for David to realise it was time to get up. Climbing out of bed, and down the stairs. David entered the kitchen, determined to make Jennifer a healthy and nutritious breakfast, just like the doctor had instructed.

The tray loaded with everything she could want, he climbed the stairs to find her awake and nursing Kieran.

"Good morning, baby." Dave greeted.

"Morning. Where have you been?"

"I just wanted to make you some breakfast. Doctors orders remember. You need to keep your strength up to breastfeed."

"Well, look at that Kieran, daddy's taking caring of us, already. I would be careful, Dave, I could get used to it."

"Get used to it, baby. This is the first day of the rest of our lives, and I am determined to make them count."


	15. Chapter 15

_2 months later_

As the twins had reached eight weeks old, David had agreed that he would go back on active duty, and once again travel with the team, but now, he was regretting it. He missed his family more than he ever thought he could. He hated waking to his alarm clock rather than their gentle coos and smiles. He hated not being there to stroke their downy hair as they nursed from their mothers breast. He hated not being there to hold them close and rock them to sleep. At this point in time, he would even say he missed being there to change their dirty diapers.

Looking up as Aaron Hotchner entered his office, and eyed up the numerous photos of the twins, and smirked. "I never imagined that the only man who was better as hiding his emotions that me, would have pictures of babies in his office."

"What can I say, they've got me hooked."

"Then why are you sitting in your office on a Friday evening after not seeing them for four days?" Hotch questioned, picking up the file he needed.

"I want to get all my files finished before I go home, so I don't have to take it with me."

"It's a day I never thought I'd see, but you should know, you have some visitors in the bullpen."

"Visitors?"

"Yes, visitors."

Rising from behind his desk, David smiled as he saw three familiar faces. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached them in three seconds flat. Pulling them into his arms, he took in their smell and touch. God he loved them.

"Jennifer? What are you doing here?"

"I had to take the twins for their eight week appointment this afternoon and once we finished, we decided we'd come and see Auntie Penelope, and then your children heard that Daddy was back, and I couldn't tear them away."

Lifting Ariana into his arms, he smiled. "Well I am glad that you did because I missed you all."

"We missed you too. Especially at three in the morning when they have Mommy pounding the floor boards. The paediatrician thinks Ari has colic. He's given her some drops, but he said it's something we just have to play out."

"Oh, has daddy's princess been having some problems?" All he got in response was a gurgle, but at least for now it was a happy gurgle. "What about everything else? Are they okay?"

"They are both doing perfect. Both right on schedule as to where they should be, so we have no worries. That little lump who we used to know as Kieran now weights eleven pounds, Ariana is coming up close behind him at nine and a half pounds, and they are both twenty one inches long."

"That's good to hear." David smiled, lifting Kieran up too. "How are you monster?" Turning his head, he let out a squeal of delight. "That good, eh?" Settling the babies in his team mates arms, he pulled JJ close to him. "And what about you?"

"I'm good. I've missed you so much though. I guess I got used to having you there all the time, and it was a bit of a reality check when I had both of them screaming, but we got through it."

"Do you want me to take some more time off? Hotch wouldn't mind, plus your body is still recovering from giving birth."

"David, I'm fine, they were just crying - it happens when you have kids."

"I know, but I don't want you to wear yourself out. Have you been eating properly? It looks like you've lost some weight since I have been away."

"I am eating, and I am healthy, and I am okay."

"Okay…I only have a little bit of paper work left to do, then I am going to take my three favourite people out for dinner. We can go to the diner in Georgetown. I know that you can't resist their chocolate mud cake."

"Mmm. That sounds divine." Looking at him, she raised her eyebrows. "What are you waiting for! You said I can have chocolate mud cake, so get your ass moving!"

"Chocolate mud cake?" Emily almost yelled, now very interested.

"Yes, tell me you've had it?" When she shook her head, Emily looked at her, deadpan. "Oh my god! Emily! You are missing out. It is actually better than sex."

"Gee, thanks, Jennifer." David laughed as he climbed the stairs to his office.

"Sorry, but it is. Why don't you come? Infact why doesn't everyone come. It'll be good to catch up with you all."

"That sounds like a plan."

David watched as the mother of his children interacted with the children and the team. He needed to make her his wife, and he wasn't sure just how much longer he could wait.


	16. Epilogue

**So, I wasn't planning on writing this. I am dosed up to my eyeballs on painkillers and I can barely move my shoulder (Did the 'kite muscle' a few years ago in a high school netball match and every so often I'll pull it and won't be able to lift my arm above my shoulder for a few days. Not fun) but I sat down and just started writing and I wanted to get this done. I will be concentrating on Moments That Change Us and It's A Wonderful Life (plus my new Em/Hotch one when I get around to it.) but I might through in a few one shots, but I need some ideas so if you have any going spare, throw them my way! And now (well, after posting this) I will skip off to bed, because it is gone midnight.**

_18 Months Later._

Jennifer Jareau-very-soon-to-be-Rossi stared out into the garden, which thanks to Emily and Garcia, had been turned into the perfect wedding location. She could never have asked for more.

Turning from the window, she saw Kieran and Ariana dressed in their miniature wedding outfits and she could have sworn all of her insides turned to mush. Could there be anything more cuter? Smiling at Emily, JJ took a deep breath. "This is it, isn't it?"

"It is, are the ready?" The older Agent asked.

"I think so. I mean, this is just the next step really. The twins are the biggest commitment we could ever give to each other. This is just a formality."

"Of course it is, but either way, I was under strict orders not to let you arrive late. Apparently David will have my badge if you are."

"It's okay. I will be there. Is it bad that I just want this over now?"

"Not at all, but you thirty minutes left yet before we have to be down there. Why don't you have a glass of champagne and just relax?"

"I can't." JJ smiled slightly to herself, but not enough for Emily to miss it.

"You can't? You mean?"

Nodding, JJ grinned. "Yeah, I found out a couple of days ago. I haven't told Dave yet. I wanted to keep it a surprise for tonight."

"Oh Jayje!" Pulling her friend close, Emily hugged her for all she was worth. "Congratulations! Wait…does this mean we have to go back into protective Rossi mode?"

"Unfortunately, I think it will. Hopefully he won't be as bad this time…"

"Oh yes he will. He loves you too much not too bed, and just think, you have Kieran and Ariana to look after you as well now."

"Sometimes I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Just how things have turned out."

"You deserve it Jay. Now, come on, let's get ready. Your man is waiting for you."

***

Three hours later, David and Jennifer Rossi took to the floor in their first dance as husband and wife. Resting her head on her husbands chest, JJ let out a contented sigh. This was all she had every wanted. Ever dreamed about, and now she had it, it seemed even better.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" David whispered, as they rocked slowly around the makeshift dance floor.

"Just everything. How perfect everything is. How lucky we are to have the most gorgeous and amazing children on the planet." She spoke almost breathlessly, as the enormity of the situation took hold of her emotions.

"We are pretty lucky, aren't we?" David placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"More lucky than you know."

Staring into her eyes, David noticed a glint that wasn't there before. "What do you mean, Jennifer?"

"I'm pregnant, Dave. I found out a couple of days ago."

Stilling his movements, David pulled his wife into a fierce kiss. "God I love you. Thank you, thank you. So much."

"I love you too, David."

_Five Years Later._

David and Jennifer sat on the deck of their Little Creek home as they watched their children run around happy and carefree. At six and a half, Kieran and Ariana we into everything, and loved more than to explore. Both were fearless, miniature versions of their parents, and ready to spread their wings further into the world. At four Braedon was finding his feet and position in the family, happy to watch his old brother and sister in awe, and then their was their baby. Two year old Isobel. She was their little princess, and as soon as she had came along, they had known their family was complete.

Snuggling closer into her husbands warm body, JJ smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular, but then everything."

"That makes no sense, David."

"I know." Kissing her head, he pulled a blanket over her. "Did you ever think we would be here?"

"If I am honest, no, I didn't. I never thought I would be here. I never thought I would get to have all this, and I feel lucky to know that I do. To know that I have my beautiful and amazing children. All four of them."

"Five, sweetheart. You will always have five."

Smiling up at him, JJ kissed him. "Five."

"One day, when they are old enough to understand, we'll tell them of their big brother, who will always be looking after them, and we'll tell them, that because of him, we were even more happy when they came into this world."

"Thank you, David."

"What for?"

"Everything. I haven't given you an easy time, with anything. But you've been at my side through everything, and you never let me feel like I was alone. I will never, ever be able to thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me. I do it because I love you."

"I love you too. I may have been scared about what was going to happen in the past, but now, I'm not scared of anything. Not as long as I have you by my side."

"Well, then you never have to be scared again, because I am never going to leave your side."

And he never did.


End file.
